ReaChing For A lOve!
by alessandra08
Summary: - EN SERVICIO TÉCNICO - AU - Un terrible 'accidente' separa a Ichigo y Rukia y luego de dos años estos se veran envueltos en medio de una vieja deuda por saldar, la cual les hara darse cuenta de que si quieren estar juntos deberan hacer frente a las complicaciones que se les presenten. Algunos secretos de familia no deben ser revelados.
1. Despertando

Hola pues, la verdad... ya ni sé que decirles... comencé esta hostoria hace dos años y la verdad recien hará una semana me di cuenta de que estaba dejando correr el tiempo. En parte porque no estaba segura de como retomar este fic, hace dos años tenia la trama de esta hostoria bastante clara. pero ahora despues de dos años he escrito varias cosas e irremediablemente se me han salido de las manos conforme he estado escribiendo.

Sin mas, pues deseo bastante que no dejen este fic, no me gusta dejar las cosas inconclusas, el fic en su mayoria no va a cambiar, eso si, voy a corregir todos los horrores que haya teniado, sea ortográficos o de redacción, porque sinceramente he sentido que el fic tiene mas para dar pero no le doy la importancia que le corresponde.

La simbología:

-blablablá ….. diálogos

-_blablabla ... en pasado._

_-"blablablá" ….. pensamientos_

**Aclaraciones: **Bleach no es mió, es Tite Kubo. Yo solo me divierto y escribo esta hostoria sin fines de lucro.

Bueno ahora sí los dejo leer:

* * *

**Reaching For A Love!**

* * *

**Capítulo 1 •·.·´DESPERTANDO`·.·•**

**Londres:**

Llevaba horas mirándose al espejo, se veía pálida y era para menos, luego de permanecer dos años en coma, pues era lógico que tanto su cuerpo y su apariencia no fueran la misma pero no llegando a un cambio extraordinario pero debido al coma lucía un poco más delgada y pálida de lo habitual.

Aunque recordaba ligeramente rasgos de su vida, podía decir sin miedo a equivocarse como fue que su historia empezó, pero siempre existían unos cuantos vacios…

-Será mejor que me vaya a descansar no quiero que Nii-sama o Renji se alteren… - dijo Rukia un poco melancólica –. No quiero que… - suspirando - ¿qué nos separó...Ichigo? – En su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa amarga y triste; ella no podía hablar con nadie, no podía decirle a nadie que recordaba, un poco pero lo recordaba…

Para entender esta historia todo se remonta hace 6 años cuando su familia vivía en Japón, para ser más específica una pequeña ciudad, Karakura.

**IOIOIOIOIOIO**

**Japón, Karakura: Hace 6 años**

_Todo ocurrió muy rápido e increíblemente lento. Ichigo la había citado en su restaurante favorito, de eso no se olvidaría nunca, al parecer algo entre ellos había cambiado pero ellos seguían igual y no querían afrontar la realidad, tal vez miedo al rechazo, tal vez cobardía, tal vez y solo tal vez, en esta ocasión se sentían vulnerables ante la presencia del otro._

_Apenas leyó el mensaje de Ichigo en su celular, se arregló, se puso un vestido azul noche de tirantes y unas pequeñas sandalias; claro que todo esto no lo hacía por el peli naranja, NO, nunca lo haría por él._

_Así que se excusó ella misma de que por ser una Kuchiki no podía vestirse con lo primero que encontrara en su armario. Era ilógico, nunca habría querido utilizar su noble apellido para encubrir la emoción y felicidad que la embargaban, pero eso nadie debía saberlo, nadie, mucho menos Byakuya._

_Cuando llegó al restaurante Byakurai, lo que vio la dejó en shock, con los ojos tan abiertos como si de platos se tratasen._

_El restaurante estaba vacío._

_Bueno, no 'vacío', pero ese era el punto._

_Sólo se podía apreciar una tenue luz la cual alumbraba a cierto joven de cabellos naranjas. Vestía un terno negro tiza (impecable), sin corbata cualquiera pensaría que no se veía presentable, sin embargo su camisa azul desabrochada los dos primero botones…le daba un aspecto algo… hipnotizante._

_-Acércate- le dijo el chico, Rukia no dijo nada sólo se preguntaba mentalmente ¿en qué momento Ichigo hizo que le temblaran las piernas?_

_-…._

_-Te ves bien- dijo para romper el mutismo que se había generado en ella._

_-G-gracias…tú también…-le respondió algo abochornada_

_Ichigo se le acerco y la cogió de la mano: – Sígueme- le dijo a la vez que depositaba un cálido beso en el dorso de su mano. Hecho que la hizo estremecer._

_-¿A dónde vamos? – inquirió una vez que pudo controlar tanto el ritmo de su corazón como su respiración._

_-…-Ichigo la miró podía apreciar sus ojos titilantes, llenos de brillo, le encantaban…Sin embargo le sonrió con su característica sonrisa torcida y un poco burlona- confía en mí, te gustará…_

_Siguieron caminando, adentrándose un poco más en el restaurante hasta que se detuvieron en una puerta._

_Tocó suavemente pidiendo permiso, para luego ingresar con la morena aún sosteniendo su mano._

_El salón estaba iluminado, con tenues luces, adornado con todo tipo de flores y un par de violinistas. La condujo por los pasillos hasta su mesa, ayudándola a sentarse._

_Fue sin duda un gran paso para ambos, quién se imaginaría qué cierto día dos jóvenes dejarían las máscaras y las diferencias para ser completamente honestos y auténticos._

_-La cena estará lista en unos momentos – anunció el mozo que a opinión de la ojivioleta en todas las veces que había visitado el restaurante no lo había visto._

_Luego de terminar la deliciosa cena, Ichigo pidió la cuenta. Pero antes de salir Rukia se percató de que Ichigo parecía estar esperando algo, pero no le dio importancia, la cena había sido amena y deliciosa pero no había pasado nada de lo que ella quería._

_-Rukia…- la llamó Ichigo sacándola de su ensimismamiento notando un atisbo de decepción en sus ojos-**. **Ya… podemos irnos**.**_

_-De acuerdo._

_Fue algo extraño todo se veía perfecto pero a la hora de enfrentar la realidad todo parecía confuso, adverso, se sentían atrapados y no había salida._

_-"Demonios, tengo que decirle, sí, sí lo voy a decir" – pensaba el peli naranja._

_-"Vamos, ¿qué te ocurre?, ¿qué esperabas? Es sólo Ichigo, el no podría enamorarse de ti nunca, soy una idiota"._

_-Yo…-dijeron ambos._

_-Tú primero- en coro otra vez._

_-…._

_-…. – Comenzaron a reír, para luego ser invadidos por unos invitados no deseados: dudas, miedo, mutismo._

_-"Esto es el colmo, ¿por qué me pongo así cuando estoy con ella? Por el amor de Dios ya no tengo 15 años."_

_Y era verdad, se conocían desde que tenían ocho años y en estos momentos ambos tenían 22 años. Sí, aunque suene muy patético Ichigo en esa situación no sabía qué hacer, se sentía impotente e inútil._

_-"Sera mejor que le diga que la pasé muy bien y que ya es tarde y que quiero regresar…"_

_-Rukia…yo…yo…- el pobre muchacho había perdido la capacidad de hilar palabras, parecía un niño chiquito confesando haber comido las galletas de la alacena._

_-….- Rukia no dijo nada, para luego percatarse de que Ichigo estaba muy, MUY cerca de ella - ¡¿Qué haces idiota?! – dijo empujándolo_

_-¡¿Qué hago de qué?! –Dijo Ichigo -. ¿Desde cuándo eres tan fuerte enana?_

_-Desde que pervertidos como tú aparecen…- dijo la morena con su conocido tono meloso – que tuvo como consecuencia que Ichigo carraspeara y frunciera el seño._

_-Desgraciada… y yo que quería decirte algo importan- se tapó la boca con la mano, como si de un acto reflejo se tratase. Se había metido en un aprieto._

_-¿…algo importante…? – Inquirió la morena -. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Kurosaki-kun tiene miedo de contarme sus secretos? – otra vez con su voz melosa._

_-"Maldición, no me voy a poder contener si…ella, si ella sigue con su 'actuación' yo…; me tengo que tranquilizar…." – meditaba Ichigo, la única mujer capaz de hacerle perder los estribos era nada más ni nada menos que Rukia._

_-Veras…Rukia ¿somos amigos, no? Desde hace ya cerca de 15 años._

_-"No para qué le pregunté ahora me dirá…. lo que no quiero oír…" – sí somos amigos,__sólo__eso… - hizo una mueca en el intento de dibujar una sonrisa en su rostro._

_-Rukia…sé que sólo somos amigos, pero… - acercándose a los labios femeninos – nosotros somos 'algo' más que amigos. – Ichigo ya había rozado ligeramente sus labios provocando en ella múltiples de sensaciones-. Perdón Rukia…pero__yo no quiero ser nada más que tu amigo…_

_¿En realidad estaba pasando?_

_Sí, aunque ella intentara convencerse de que su mente le estaba jugando malas pasadas, sin embargo, para su sorpresa, el primer roce de sus labios comenzó a prolongarse y no cayó en la cuenta de que ella también estaba respondiendo el beso. Se separaron por falta de aire._

_-I…Ichigo… - apenas articuló la morena, no sabía que pensar y peor aún sus neuronas se negaban a hacer sinapsis, para procesar lo sucedido hace unos minutos._

_Ella seguía apoyada en la pared e Ichigo parecía que no tenía interés en moverse de su sitio, seguía arrinconada, aprisionada, pero**…**no le desagradaba._

_-La idea de traerte aquí…fue para pedirte que seas mi novia… – dijo Ichigo mirándola, pero a diferencia de las otras, esta mirada era única, tenía un brillo, un brillo que sólo se veía cuando la miraba a ella._

_¿Qué debía responder ante tal declaración? _

– _Yo…yo no….-empezó titubeante_

_-Perdón si te incomodé…no era mi intención- dijo Ichigo alejándose de ella notando el aprieto en el que la había metido – Ya es tarde, si quieres podemos irnos. – Qué manera tan drástica de cambiar la conversación._

_-No…Ichigo espera…- deteniéndolo de la mano, pero a causa de los nervios suelta su mano - yo no… quise decir….bueno eso…- titubeó algo colorada._

_-"Se ve tan linda cuando tartamudea… ¡Ichigo! ¡Qué demonios estás pensando!" – se abofeteaba mentalmente_

_-Ichigo… ¿Ichigo? ¡IDIOTA! ¡¿Me estás escuchando?! – inconscientemente Rukia se había acercado peligrosamente al rostro de Ichigo y para cuando éste reaccionó solo tendió a bajar su cabeza y perderse en aquellas purpureas lagunas._

_Como si de imanes se tratasen comenzaron a acercarse, increíblemente el ambiente cargado de tensión que los rodeaba hace unos segundos se esfumó, ahora solo reinaba complicidad, ternura y…_

_-…esta…es…-decía Rukia con voz queda-...mi respuesta…-terminado por acercarse y fundirse en esa muestras de cariño, que en un principio fue tierna y torpe, buscando una respuesta del chico que ni tonto ni perezoso correspondió la caricia**. **Sutilmente Ichigo hizo que Rukia retrocediera unos pasos, y ahora se encontraba acorralada otra vez entre la pared y el muchacho, a medida que el tiempo corría ese beso se volvía mas demandante y…ahora otro invitado indeseado._

_La necesidad de respirar._

_Se separaron, se sonrieron._

_Él la abrazó muy fuerte atrayéndola hacia sí mismo, en un ademán protector, como si ella fuera a salir corriendo o huyendo.  
Era estúpido reaccionar así, pera la idea de que se fuera de su lado, de que la apartaran de él era devastadora._

_-Sinceramente, no soy bueno para esto… - a decir verdad su rostro estaba tomando una tonalidad rojiza - te…te amo…quiero que lo sepas… no te dejaré ir fácilmente – le dijo Ichigo **–. **Te amo…_

_-Yo también…- le respondió con una sonrisa en los labios…sabía que para Ichigo al igual que a ella se le hacía demasiado complicado exteriorizar sus sentimientos, razón por la cual, ella también se había ruborizado – no te desharás de mí tan fácilmente, Kurosaki-kun – profirió con su conocido tono meloso, drásticamente el ambiente abochornado entre ellos cambió, pero no les molestó en absoluto, todo lo contrario, aligeró el ambiente… - te amo y eso nada ni nadie lo cambiará – era satisfactorio darse cuenta de que la relación entre ellos no cambiaría, seguirían siendo ellos mismos después de estas confesiones…_

_Unieron sus labios en otra demostración del amor que se tenían.  
¿Quién dijo alguna vez que las personas no estaban predestinadas a encontrarse a conocerse y hasta a amarse?_

Bien, ese había sido su primer recuerdo, se sentía feliz, ahora recordaba que realmente si había ocurrido algo entre ellos… ¿quién se lo imaginaría? Los dos mejores amigos de la infancia, y aunque era cierto no todos los días conoces a tu mejor amigo y te enamoras de él.

Siguió rememorando su cita con su novio, tal vez le haría mal seguir pensando en él, pero ¿qué había de malo en querer recordar parte de tu vida que te robo un accidente si bien en una ocasión te hizo feliz?

_Llevaban cerca de cinco minutos esperando el auto que los retornaría a sus respectivas casas._

_No les cabía en la cabeza que por fin hayan terminado por afrontar, hacerle frente a esos sentimientos, y sin embargo ahí estaban cogidos de las manos renuentes a soltarse ni un segundo, como si de eso dependieran sus vidas._

_Este sería el comienzo de mucha felicidad pero también el de mucho sufrimiento._

_El auto llegó, subieron y emprendieron marcha a casa de la morena. El trayecto fue ameno, la pareja irradiaba un sentimiento que inexplicablemente podría decirse era complicidad y principalmente honestidad. No necesitaban decirse que se amaban, lo sabían no necesitaban más._

_Bajaron del auto, Ichigo le dijo al conductor que esperara un momento, acompañó a la morena a hasta la puerta y se despidió de ella con un beso pero,… se mostraba renuente a separarse de sus labios, la atrajo hacia él para profundizar el beso pero ella lo alejó._

_-¿Qué ocurre? – inquirió el muchacho con una cara de intriga._

_-No es nada…es tarde debes irte… - concluyó ella acortando la distancia para dejar en los labios del joven un corto y tierno beso – Nos vemos…_

_-Sí, te vengo a buscar mañana -. Dicho esto el joven subió nuevamente al auto con el objetivo de retornar a su casa, pasando por alto la mirada inquisitiva del conductor, el cual, que había presenciado toda aquella escena melosa y cursi._

_-Es linda tu novia…_

_Ichigo no contesto… solo se limitó a pasar por alto el comentario del conductor…que ciertamente, le incomodó, sabía que Rukia era hermosa, pero era sólo para él._

**IOIOIOIOIOIO**

Se rió ligeramente, recordando ese detalle. Se le dibujó una sonrisa en los labios por lo que ocurrió después de su cita… volvió a reír…jamás pensó que le mentiría a su hermano….

_Rukia ya había ingresado a la mansión, caminaba cual ladrón evitando ser escuchado, sí, Rukia Kuchiki se había escapado de su casa para tener una 'cita', su primera cita con el peli naranja._

_Mientras atravesaba el pasillo que conducía hacia las escaleras, el rechinar de una madera bajo sus pies la alertó. Rogaba a todos los dioses de que su hermano no se haya dado cuenta de su 'fuga' y no la estuviera esperando, pero con este ruido solo hizo que una luz proveniente de la habitación contigua al comedor se encendiera._

_-"Estoy en un gran aprieto…" -. Apresuró los pasos disponiéndose a subir el tramo de escaleras que le faltaba._

_-Rukia**,** ¿se puede saber dónde estabas? ¿Con quién? Y**,** ¿Por qué?_

_"Es mi fin….adiós mundo cruel" pensó Rukia._

_-Verás Nii-sama… – Debía inventar algo, rápido, bueno y sustentable, y ¿qué haría ahora? Solo ella lo sabía –. Lo que pasó fue que surgió algo y…tuve que acompañar a…Rangiku-san a visitar a unos amigos…Sí eso pasó Nii-sama…_

_-Y para eso tenias que vestirte tan... ¿elegante?_

_-Ah… pues la ocasión era una boda y pues me pidió que la acompañara._

_-Ya veo…-Byakuya no se tragaba nada de lo que le había dicho su hermana, pero para confirmar… - ¿De quién fue la boda?_

_-Ah… - Estaba en un aprieto, en realidad no estaba mintiendo del todo puesto que Rangiku le había pedido que la acompañara a la boda de su sobrino, pero se negó al recibir el mensaje del peli naranja – de su sobrino Hitsugaya Toushiro y Hinamori Momo._

_-Ya veo… - al parecer Byakuya se tragó la mentira – la próxima vez me avisas y yo te llevo._

_-C-claro Nii-sama – Rukia pudo respirar tranquilamente, su hermano le había creído, ahora solo quedaba llamar a Rangiku – Si me disculpas estoy cansada quisiera ir a descansar…_

_-Sí, ve…_

**IOIOIOIOIOIO**

* * *

Pues espero contar con ustedes todavia.

Saludos a todos.


	2. Cavilaciones

Hola, espero no se olviden de mí :) bueno es lo que mejor puede acomodar. No ha cambiado mucho pero tiene partes importantes.

La simbología:

-blablablá…. Diálogos

-_blablablá... tiempo transcurre en pasado._

_-"blablablá"…. pensamientos_

**Aclaraciones: **Bleach no es mió, es Tite Kubo. Yo solo me divierto y escribo esta historia sin fines de lucro.

Bueno ahora sí los dejo leer:

* * *

**Reaching For a Love!**

Capítulo 2 •·.·´CAVILACIONES`·.·•

**Londres:**

Cuando salió del estado de coma, no se reconocía a sí misma, estaba más pálida y delgada. Reconoció a su hermano, recordar el nombre de Renji le tomó algo de tiempo, sin embargo su presencia se le hacia familiar.

Miró a la mesita de noche que tenia a un lado de la cama. Las 7 de la noche. Desde lo que podía recordar su rutina era comer y dormir, y todo a deshoras. Se desperezó mientras se acomodaba en la cabecera de la cama, había despertado con esos recuerdos en la cabeza. Era increíble, su hermano le había comentado que por razones que no le podía explicar había quedado en coma durante dos años y que en el mejor de los casos, era probable que ella no recordara nada de su vida, a lo mucho quizá su infancia.

Se asustó mucho. Pero era extrañó, hubiese sido milagro o no, recordaba, ella recordaba; claro que no todo, pero recordaba escenas de su vida que de una forma u otra…eran significativas para ella.

_Razones que no te puedo explicar…_- las palabras de su hermano resonaban en su cabeza.

Se perdió en sus recuerdos, rememorando que mentirle a Byakuya dos veces en un día era un record….

_Subió las escaleras lentamente, pero en cuanto la mirada de su hermano se desvió a las puertas de su despacho, subió cual rayo, entro a su habitación, necesitaba hacerlo rápido, marco un número…_

_- ¿Aló? –contestó un hombre_

_-Buenas noches, se encuentra Rangiku-san – dijo Rukia, por la voz pudo darse cuenta de quién era, Ichimaru Gin, el esposo de Rangiku, sí a pesar de tener solo 22 años estaba casada, las locuras que cometes cuando estás enamorada, sonrío pensando esto último._

_-Sí, en un momento te comunico, Kuchiki-san… - le respondió_

_-Ah...gracias, pero ¿….como?..._

_-Ah, es que tengo - se rio - identificador de llamadas...– dijo adivinando la interrogante de la ojivioleta – aquí está._

_-¿Rukia-chan?... ¡Qué maravilla! ¿Cómo has estado Rukia-chan? – decía muy alegre la exuberante mujer._

_-Sí, hola Rangiku-san, pues estoy bien, muy bien – respondió a todas las preguntas de la mujer y no pudo esconder una sonrisa._

_-Ah… ¡qué pena que no pudiste venir, la boda estuvo muy linda! – Narraba Rangiku - lo mejor de todo fue…_

_-…eh…Rangiku-san ¿puedo pedirte un favor?… - debía encontrar la manera que Rangiku la ayudara en este problemita que se había metido…._

_-Sí, claro Rukia-chan, ¿tiene qué ver con cierto amigo tuyo? – Rangiku estaba enterada de la 'cita' con el peli naranja, pues de lo contrario no estaría tan feliz de que su mejor amiga la haya abandonado (dramatizando claro) para ir a encontrarse con un chico._

_Rukia se debatía entre contarle o no – pues…sí, pero sólo quería que dijeras que sí fui a la boda ¿está bien? – no podía darle chance de convertir su amigable llamada en un interrogatorio policial._

_Lastima para ella, si había algo en lo que Rangiku Matsumoto era buena, pues sacar información era una de ellas, aparte de emborracharse y parecer radiante luego de unas horas claro está._

_-Claro Rukia-chan, pero…_

_-"creo que acabo de cavar mi propia tumba"_

_-¿Ocurrió algo 'bueno' en tu cita? – Rangiku no era tonta, al escuchar la voz de su amiga, puedo notar cierta alegría en cada una de sus palabras y esto no pasó desapercibido, podría jurar que hasta sonreía cada vez que pensaba en aquel chico._

_-"No debí haberla llamado" Pues….ya…..ya no….somos…. 'solo' amigos…._

_Rangiku no se equivocaba, Rukia jamás en toda su vida se había demorado en responder ni mucho menos tartamudeaba tanto - ¡Qué alegría Rukia-chan! Y dime… ¿qué te dijo? ¿Te besó?_

_Rangiku había empezado con el interrogatorio._

_Rukia suspiró resignada, al parecer esa noche sería una muy larga._

_Ya no tenían 15 años y no estaban en la preparatoria pero aun así, ambas amigas se contaron sus confidencias como antaño._

Entre recuerdo y recuerdo se quedó dormida, estaba acurrucada en uno de sus almohadones. El sueño la había vencido, y no era para más, estando sola en esa habitación sin nadie con quien conversar…era frustrante, pero era el tiempo que tenía para pensar en él…

La habitación se encontraba en penumbras y la luna reflejaba un poco de luz filtrándose por uno de los ventanales. El sonido de pisadas se hace escuchar por el pasillo y luego de unos segundos se detienen frente a la habitación, pidiendo permiso para entrar, llaman a la puerta

-¿Rukia…puedo pasar? – una voz inmutable se escucha desde el otro lado de la puerta

-… - no recibe respuesta

Abrió la puerta para encontrarse a su hermana, estaba dormida, plácidamente dormida, su rostro impasible se trasformó a una depreocupación, desde que había despertado del coma preguntaba cosas básicas, pero él nunca respondía…

Ya llevaban un mes en Londres y cada vez que la iba a ver siempre la encontraba en esa misma posición.

La cargo en brazos y la puso en su cama.

-Ich…Ichi…go… - murmuró entre sueños

Byakuya se tensó… ¿es que acaso ya lo recordaba?

**IOIOIOIOIOIO**

**Japón:**

En otro lugar, exactamente al otro lado del mundo un muchacho de unos 27 años, alto, ojos claros como la miel y una cabellera llamativa, tenía la mirada sobre unas carpetas con la información de uno de sus pacientes, sin embargo…su mente distaba de ese lugar… aun recordaba, siempre recordaba, pero aún la recordaba a ella….

_Tal y como le había dicho, fue a buscarla, pero claro, él no podía presentarse en las puertas de la mansión sin que alguno de los sirvientes echaran a perder la salida de los jóvenes._

_-¿Cómo hiciste para que nadie te viera? – inquirió la ojivioleta muerta de la curiosidad "¿Cómo pudo entrar a mi habitación sin ser visto?"_

_-Pues no fue fácil me escabullí por los jardines y luego subí por las escaleras…-lo dijo como si fuera lo más evidente._

_-¿así que ahora crees que puedes hacer lo que quieras, eh?- solo quería provocarlo un poco…_

_Rukia esperaba una reacción algo que demostrara que estaba molesto, pero en vez de eso…_

_-Pues…..en ese caso…..-Ichigo ya se encontraba muy cerca del rostro de la morena- sé perfectamente que es lo que quiero hacer….- la tenía abrazada de la cintura con su cabeza inclinada casi besando sus labios y ella solo tenía sus manos sobre su pecho – pero en fin no me pienso quedar por aquí así que…. – deshaciendo el abrazo y separándose de la morena- te espero afuera… - recuperando su tono indiferente y dirigiéndose a la ventana._

_-Está bien, no tardo, tarado – dijo esto en un susurro. Espera ¿Ichigo se estaba yendo por la ventana? - ¡Oye IDIOTA! ¿QUÉ CREES QUE HACES?_

_-Pues…no pretenderás de que salga por la puerta y me vean…_

_Bueno eso era racional… ¿desde cuándo Ichigo era racional? –Pero… ¡Ya sé!_

_Por alguna razón Ichigo sintió un escalofrío en toda su espina dorsal._

_Luego de discutir cerca de 10 minutos sobre el porqué se rehusaba a hacer tal cosa…ella volvió a insistir total el que no arriesga no gana…._

_-¿Por qué no Ichigo, es una idea genial?_

_En ese instante quería matarla, no asesinarla, pero por sobre todas las cosas quería destruir a ese bendito muñeco diabólico que tanto adoraba su novia…-¡YA TE DIJE QUE NO ME PIENSO PONER ESA MALDITA COSA! – completamente iracundo y exasperado_

_-Pero…Ichigo….es justo de tu talla…además este disfraz te quedaría perfecto_

_Sí, así es la grandiosa idea de Rukia era que, Ichigo se pusiera ese traje y con este puesto se dispusiera a salir de la casa y así nadie notaría al muchacho. Claro no notarían al muchacho pero sí un conejo gigante ¿verdad?_

_-No me vengas con eso ENANA…- lo dijo muy quedo al momento que se acercaba a su novia y la abrazaba posesivamente para robarle un beso._

_Pues en fin Rukia había logrado hacer rabiar al muchacho un momento….con lo que no contó fue que la perilla de su habitación girara en ese preciso momento. Al parecer no tenía seguro._

_Este sería el final de esta batalla verbal, pues una vez que esa puerta se abriera la batalla sería entre el joven y el resto de los empleados de la casa, por haber entrado sin permiso y sobre todo porque se encontraba en la habitación de la hermana menor de Kuchiki Byakuya._

Se preguntaba qué hubiera pasado si no los hubieran interrumpido…sin embargo sus pensamientos se interrumpieron cuando escucho que tocaban la puerta

-adelante – profirió sin mucho ánimo

La puerta se abrió dejando pasar a una bella joven de cabellos castaños que le llegaban hasta los hombros, era hermosa, su mirada expresaba ternura a pesar de que ya tenía unos 24 años.

-Hola…- dijo con una sonrisa en los labios

-Llegaste temprano, pensé… - dijo Ichigo mientras se acercaba a saludar a la recién llegada- que te iría a recoger para llevarte al aeropuerto.

-No…tenía ganas de verte antes de irme… - devolviéndole el saludo a su hermano.

-¿Y cómo van las cosas en casa? – Ichigo refirió su pregunta a la familia de su hermana - ¿Cómo está mi sobrino y mi cuñado?

Yuzu rio, muy pocas veces Ichigo preguntaba por su cuñado, pero le agradó que mostrara interés – bien, aunque Kotaro, pregunta por su tío, quiere saber por qué no vas a verlo…

-Ah…Yuzu tú sabes que con el hospital y la clínica apenas tengo tiempo…y…- trató de explicarse

-Sí, ya lo sé… - Yuzu se rio cada vez que a Ichigo le hablaban sobre su sobrino, se veía en un aprieto – ahora mismo está con su padre…están abajo en el coche…

-Ya veo…-Ichigo sabía para qué había ido su hermana, a despedirse… - pensé que tu vuelo era más tarde…pero bueno…- se paró para abrazar a su hermana, Ichigo se caracterizaba por ser arisco, pero desde hacía exactamente 2 años eso había cambiado…no exactamente para bien, era más reservado pero, desde la llegada de su sobrino… algo lo hacía actuar de manera diferente…

Se despidieron en el despacho del peli naranja, se ofreció a acompañarla, pero Yuzu sabía que a él no le agradaban las despedidas, por lo que le dijo que estaba bien ir sola, y él no se negó – me despides de Kotaro y de mi cuñado…

-Sí, decía una sonriente Yuzu mientras salía de la habitación.

Ichigo volvió a sentarse en su silla, analizando cada hecho después del accidente, muchas cosas habían cambiado, ahora su hermana Yuzu estaba casada y con un bebé, que por alguna razón lo conmovía…y pues sus padres, eran los mismo, pero había se distanciado, con certeza tenía motivos y aunque le doliera, lo hizo, en fin su hermana Karin estaba estudiando en la universidad y sus amigos pues por lo que sabía, Uryu se había casado con Orihime, Tatsuki, ella seguía siendo ella, lo último que supo fue que ganó una competencia, de Chad….había regresado a México, pero no sabía si planeaba quedarse o volver…

Finalmente, luego de tanta cavilación, concluyó en que todos habían hecho una vida, y él… pues, él solo se dedico a esperarla…

Y nuevamente así, con esos pensamientos, retomó sus recuerdos…por enésima vez.

**IOIOIOIOIOIO**

* * *

bueno eso es todo por hoy, al tener la mayoria de los cap hechos solo me tomara poco tiempo el subirlos...

se cuidan, y de antemano gracias por leer


	3. Memorias

Hola, espero no se olviden de mí :) bueno es lo que mejor puede acomodar. No ha cambiado mucho pero tiene partes importantes.

La simbología:

-blablablá…. Diálogos

-_blablablá... tiempo transcurre en pasado._

_-"blablablá"…. pensamientos_

**Aclaraciones: **Bleach no es mió, es Tite Kubo. Yo solo me divierto y escribo esta historia sin fines de lucro.

Bueno ahora sí los dejo leer:

* * *

**Reaching For a Love!**

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

** •·.·´Memorias`·.·•**

**Londres:**

Byakuya regresó a su oficina luego de ver a su hermana, se sentía indeciso, ¿su hermana recordaba? ¿Qué recordaba? ¿Desde cuándo?... su mente le jugaba malos momentos en ese instante debía calmarse… Recordó lo que le pidió a Renji la tarde que conoció a Kurosaki pero… ¿qué haría si su hermana le preguntaba otra vez?

_-Renji…- la voz de Byakuya se hizo escuchar en el despacho_

_-Dígame, Señor…. – Renji era uno de los empleados de Byakuya, el más responsable por así decirlo, era uno de los pocos que había demostrado ser eficiente en su trabajo. No por nada era su mano derecha y guarda espalda de su hermana, sin que esta lo supiera._

_-Necesito que me hagas llegar el informe comercial de nuestras empresas en Londres y China, a más tardar mañana y necesito que te hagas cargo de cerrar el acuerdo con el Banco de Tokio para el préstamo que estamos solicitando._

_-C-claro señor… ¿pero a qué se debe tanto apuro? – estaba claro que podía ser su mano derecha pero eso no justificaba que podía preguntar sobre cada acción de tomaba su superior_

_Byakuya no le dijo nada, solo se limitó a mirarlo inquisitoriamente que claramente decía 'cumple mi orden'_

_-Sí señor, como usted diga…. – Renji siempre había notado cierto misterio y autosuficiencia en su superior pero esta vez algo le decía que algo andaba mal._

_-Y Renji….dile a Rukia que quiero hablar con ella…. – Renji solo asintió con la cabeza y salió del despacho._

Sus cavilaciones se perdieron por un sonido en la puerta. Era Renji. El pelirrojo entró luego de recibir la autorización, pudo notar como su superior se veía tenso y nervioso.

-Aquí le traigo lo que me pidió –dejando unos papeles sobre el escritorio

-Gracias – se notaba que algo lo perturbaba – Renji ¿Rukia te ha dicho algo?

-Nada fuera de lo normal ¿ocurrió algo? – según él Rukia no sabía nada excepto ciertas cosas, que eran muy confusas…pero nada de que alterarse

-No estoy seguro….creo que está empezando a recordar

-Y… - Renji se tensó, por lo visto no era eso muy bueno ¿o sí? –eso ¿es bueno o malo? - por la cara que tenía su jefe…preguntó

-Dependiendo de qué tanto 'lo' recuerde

Renji entendió a que se refería, sabía que Rukia podía recordar pero…no le agradaba que lo recordara a 'él'… simplemente no le agradó, se quedo mirando la nada, rememorando la primera vez que lo vio…

_Renji se encontraba recorriendo los pasillos del segundo nivel de la mansión Kuchiki, exactamente los pasillos que conectaba a las habitaciones._

_Esa era su recompensa por ser mano derecha de Kuchiki Byakuya, podía disponer de lo que había en aquella mansión claro que sin abusar. A sus 26 años ya tenía un buen empleo y se podía decir que pues uno muy bien remunerado. Pero lo que más le reconfortaba era que por fin tendría el privilegio de conocer personalmente a Kuchiki Rukia, la princesita Kuchiki, sabía que su jefe lo mandaría a fusilar si se enteraba del creciente interés en su hermana pero no podía evitarlo esa muchacha era hermosa y simplemente deseaba conseguir algo más que amistad, pero tal vez esos objetivos se verían truncados._

_Tenía que ir a decirle que su hermano la quería ver, por eso se encontraba frente a la puerta de su habitación, pero…._

_- ¡YA TE DIJE QUE NO ME PIENSO PONER ESA MALDITA COSA!_

_-Pero…Ichigo….es justo de tu talla….además este disfraz te quedaría perfecto._

_¿Qué estaba pasando ahí? Pues solo podía hacer una cosa…_

_Se acercó a la puerta para escuchar más detenidamente la conversación, pero al parecer se habían callado,…sin embargo, casi imperceptiblemente, se podía escuchar claramente que dejaban de discutir para hablar en voz baja, o eso creía. No aguantaba esa situación, tal vez podía estar pasando algo y él estaba ahí parado sin hacer nada, movido por un impulso desconocido se aventuró a coger la perilla y girarla. Para dejar ver…pues, realmente no sabría describir con palabras lo que vio._

_Dos jóvenes abrazados, específicamente muy abrazados y juntos para su gusto y para el colmo besándose, no se habían percatado de su presencia y por si fuera poco…la joven que aquel mocoso abrazaba y besaba tan posesivamente era nada más ni nada menos que la hermana de su jefe, la joven por la que vivía embobado, Rukia Kuchiki._

_Por algún motivo desconocido para él, la furia se apodero de su cuerpo y solo atinó a proferir un…_

_-¡¿QUÉ SIGNIFICA ESTO, RUKIA?!_

_Bien, tal vez Renji estuviera teniendo demasiadas confianzas para con la hermana menor de su jefe pero, ¿cuándo sientes que realmente te han quitado lo más preciado que tienes sin haber tenido la oportunidad de luchar por ello, pues el orgullo sale a flote, no?_

_Como respuesta obtuvo la separación de ese par._

_Odiaba al desgraciado que había osado besarla._

_Lo odiaba._

_Quería matarlo._

_Pero se contuvo, debía conservar la calma, pero ¿de qué calma estaba hablando? Al diablo con todo, se sentía dolido._

_Ironías de la vida, el no debía sentirse dolido…no debía, por una simple razón… el simplemente no tenía ningún compromiso con ella… en definitiva, ese había sido su error, creer que ella le pertenecía…que equivocado estaba._

_-Se puede saber ¿quién te dio permiso de ingresar a mi habitación? – la morena más que asustada estaba mortificada pero, era verdad por mas confianza que Renji tuviera con su hermano no significaba que podía andar de lo lindo por la mansión inspeccionando ni mucho menos sirviendo de su niñero personal._

_-¿Quién eres? – a Ichigo no le agradó nadita que alguien llegara de improviso, interrumpiera su salida a escondidas con Rukia, y por si fuera poco le gritara como si tuviera algún derecho sobre ella, porque no lo tenía ¿verdad?_

_Bien el ambiente se estaba poniendo tenso. Dos contra uno_

_Eso no era favorable, para ninguno de los ahí presentes._

_Si Renji quería podía ir a informarle a Byakuya sobre lo que acababa de presenciar, eso haría que echaran a Ichigo de inmediato, por otro lado Byakuya le preguntaría el porqué de su acción, es decir no le podía decir que entró a la habitación de su hermana sin avisar y por último si los delataba, pues lógicamente Rukia no lo vería como el héroe, lo adiaría._

_No era que la situación con la morena haya sido siempre de tensión, pero había que aclarar, él le había dicho claramente que estaba interesado en ella, pero ella simplemente le recordó que no le retribuía los sentimientos. Más él le dejó en claro que haría todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para que correspondiera a sus sentimientos._

_-Te hice una pregunta…- Ichigo sonó muy amenazante, pero no solo su voz su mirada era asesina._

_-Eso mismo te pregunto a ti, Rukia – señalándola con la mirada, dijo el pelirrojo._

_-No tengo por qué darte explicaciones, vamos Ichigo – pasó de largo – ah y por favor no vuelvas a aparecer de improvisto en mi habitación, estoy segura que a Nii-sama no le agradaría – a Rukia no le agradaba la actitud de Renji, su guarda espalda, sí ella ya lo sabía y odiaba tener que necesitar seguridad sobre todo cuando su hermano y Renji no le habían comentado nada sobre el asunto. No le gustaba que tomaran decisiones por ella._

_-A tu hermano no le agradaría saber lo que acabo de ver –dijo amenazantemente mientras la cogía del brazo._

_-¿me estas amenazando? – soltándose de la mano de Renji_

_No le gustaba comportarse como una niña caprichosa, ni mucho menos ser tan fría y amenazante con Renji, pero es que ya la convivencia con esa persona se volvía muy difícil._

_-No me voy de aquí, hasta que éste sujeto me responda, ni mucho después de ver cómo te trato._

_-Vaya, parece que el mocoso tiene agallas, quieres terminar tu teatro o te rompo la cara…para que te vayas…_

_Ichigo ya se le había adelantado le había propinado un puñete en la mandíbula._

_-Esto no se queda así mocoso…-Renji lo cogió del cuello de su camisa en un intento de amedrentarlo, no amedrentarlo era poco, Renji realmente quería matarlo y ya no escuchaban a Rukia que con sus gritos intentaba detenerlos pero eran en vano; sin embargo otra voz a sus espaldas los paralizó._

_-¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí? – la voy de Byakuya los interrumpió_

_-"jefe…"_

El llamado de su jefe lo sacó de su ensoñación…

-Dígame, señor… - respondió

-Quiero que te encargues de Rukia – dijo mientras revisaba unos documentos

-Claro – mirando uno de los portarretratos del escritorio

* * *

**IOIOIOIOIOIO**


	4. Amistad

Aquí les dejo el capi por partida doble :)

La simbología:

-blablablá ….. diálogos

-_blablabla ... tiempo transcurre en pasado._

_-"blablablá" ….. pensamientos_

**Aclaraciones: **Bleach no es mió, es Tite Kubo. Yo solo me divierto y escribo esta hostoria sin fines de lucro.

Bueno ahora sí los dejo leer:

**Reaching For A Love!**

_**Capítulo 4**_

**•·.·´Amistad`·.·•**

* * *

"_Preferid, entre los amigos, no sólo a aquellos que se entristecen con la noticia de cualquier desventura vuestra, _

_sino más aún a los que en vuestra prosperidad no os envidian"_

_**Sócrates**_

* * *

**Japón:**

Eran exactamente las 5:00 pm, pronto llegaría su amiga, llevaban 1 año sin verse. Se dispuso a preparar lo que faltaba para la comodidad de su visita…en fin su mejor amiga llegaría en unos minutos por lo que pidió a la ama de llaves que cuando llegara la hiciera pasar a su habitación. Tenían muchas cosas por contarse.

Luego de unos cuantos minutos, sonó el timbre, Orihime se encontraba en su recamara por lo que no lo notó, hasta que un ruido en la puerta la sacó de sus cavilaciones…

-¿Se puede? – preguntó una voz conocida para la peli marrón

-Claro… - dijo con un dejo de alegría al reconocer a su amiga - ¿cómo has estado Tatsuki-chan? – mientras se encaminaba a saludar a la recién llegada

-Muy bien Orihime, y he de recalcar que estoy impresionada, aun no me lo creo – decía una sonriente muchacha de pelo negro ya lo llevaba un poco más largo, pero conservaba su estilo

-Pues…que te puedo decir…sabes que siempre quise decírtelo pero Uryuu no me dejó…..quería que fuera una sorpresa…. – Orihime tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-Me imagino….

_No muy lejos de la mansión Kuchiki, a unas cuantas calles, se estaba montando una feria local, muy amena, la gente se divertía, a pesar de que era de noche, niños corrían por ahí con sus padres vigilándolos constantemente…en una de las bancas del parque se encontraba cierta pelinegra observando el cielo, que empezaba a oscurecer más a cada rato._

_-Qué extraño, Ichigo me pidió que viniera aquí pero, no lo veo por ningún lado_

_-¡Tatsuki-chan! – Se escucho una voz muy conocida para ella - ¡Tatsuki-chan qué alegría verte aquí! Pero… ¿qué haces aquí sola? ¡Hace mucho frío! _

_-Hola Orihime, pues vine porque Ichigo me lo pidió – dijo la pelinegra – dijo que quería presentarme a alguien importante._

_-No lo veo por aquí – dijo un joven de lentes al parecer venía con Orihime – Kurosaki nunca cumple lo que dice._

_-No digas eso Ishida-kun, tal vez tuvo algo que hacer._

_Uryuu suspiró, contradecir a Orihime sería una discusión sin sentido._

_-Bueno chicos no me gusta hacer mal tercio así que… mejor me voy y los dejo con su cita – dijo mirando al muchacho pícaramente y haciendo que Orihime se sonrojara._

_Una vez que Orihime se dio cuenta de que cierto amigo peli naranja estaba enamorado de alguien más, no tuvo más que hacerse a un lado con todo el dolor de su corazón, porque aunque sonara egoísta, ella estaba segura que no habría nadie que lo amaría tanto como lo hizo ella. ¿Irónico? Sí, ella que una vez juró amar a ese joven, ahora… pues se había enamorado perdidamente de Uryuu, el mejor amigo de Ichigo, cualquiera pensaría que esa joven solo jugaba con los chicos, pero al contrario de eso, era la joven más dulce y tierna que podía existir, razón suficiente para que Uryuu se enamorara. Orihime estaba feliz, realmente lamentó mucho haber confundido las cosas con Ichigo, aun lo apreciaba y estaba segura que él encontraría a quien le hiciera feliz, como cuando se enteró de que cierto joven de lentes le correspondía. Y eso había sido desde la preparatoria, cuando tenían 17 años, ahora tenían 22, quién diría que luego de tantos años…ellos siguieran juntos y tuvieran las mismas ocurrencias y reacciones que antaño._

_Simple…todos tuvieron un lazo muy fuerte desde pequeños lo que lo hacía duradero._

_-Adiós Arisawa-san._

_-Cuídate Tatsuki-chan – dijo Orihime mientras Uryuu le cogía la mano y entrelazaba sus dedos _

_-Sí, cuídense chicos – mientras la pelinegra se alejaba de ellos._

– _¿estuvo bien no decirle? – preguntó la peli marrón_

_-Sí, pero lo más seguro es que… - mientras Orihime volteaba a verlo – ya sea tarde para pedirle que se quede…Sra. Ishida_

_Orihime rió, por lo que dijo su novio – entonces en otra oportunidad será – mientras le daba un fugaz beso en los labios._

_-Sí, vamos mi padre nos espera y se vuelve insoportable cuando lo hacen esperar… - bufó para luego encaminarse con su novia al restaurante "Byakurai"_

-De verdad te digo… - Tatsuki estaba feliz extrañaba a su amiga ya llevaban bastante tiempo charlando – no creí que se fueran a casar así tan rápido...sabía algo de ustedes….pero – mientras bebía un poco de té – es impresionante… y ¡ahora vives en tremenda casa!

-Aja…- a Orihime le pareció graciosa la actitud de su amiga – le dije a Uryuu que no tenía que ser tan grande - mirando la habitación donde se encontraban sonrojándose profundamente - pero como era un regalo de su papá… - haciendo una cara muy infantil

-Ya lo creó… - mientras probaba otro panecillo - creo que vendré a visitarte más seguido…

Ambas comenzaron a reír…

**IOIOIOIOIOIO**

* * *

**Londres:**

Rukia se había despertado, había recordado entre sueños una de sus conversaciones que hace unos días sostuvo con Renji…

_Rukia se encontraba descansando, ya llevaba cerca de 5 semanas, según ella, desde que había despertado del coma y ahora que lo pensaba solo había visto a su hermano y a Renji, pero lo más curioso de todo era que no tenía ni la más remota idea de en donde estaba._

_Se levantó torpemente de la cama, con dirección a la puerta tenía pensado salir no se quedaría ni un minuto más encerrada en esas cuatro paredes, caminaba lentamente apoyándose de las paredes o de los muebles que se encontraran a su alcance. Su cuerpo le pesaba y mucho, perdió el equilibrio y cayó al piso sobre sus rodillas._

_-Rukia te traje tu… - la imagen que vio lo dejó frío - ¡RUIKIA! - Se aproximó hasta la muchacha y al no recibir respuesta se alarmó._

_-No debes levantarte, aun estas muy débil – Renji se acercó rápidamente a la morena y la cargo hasta llevarla a su cama, que aún respiraba agitadamente – el médico dijo que aún debes reposar – decía mientras la arropaba entre las cobijas._

_-…Renji…don… ¿donde…estoy?_

_-Tranquila, eso no importa ahora solo descansa _

_-¿dónde está Nii-sama? - pudo formular la pregunta una vez que su respiración de normalizo – quiero verlo._

_-Tu hermano…está ocupado – dijo Renji muy seriamente_

_-¿Dónde estamos? – dijo Rukia muy alterada_

_-tranquila…todo está bien, no tienes por qué alterarte…_

_-Renji...dime ¿qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Qué me ocurrió? – ya no soportaba más recordaba escasos momentos de su vida pero tenía que saber que fue lo que le ocurrió._

_Renji suspiró… quería contarle, pero no debía, si su hermano se enteraba de eso…de seguro…_

_-Tuviste un accidente_

_-Eso ya lo sé, me refiero a mí ¿qué me pasó? ¿Por qué apenas y recuerdo cosas? Quiero que me digas que ocurrió desde que…_

_Renji sólo la miro, que iba decir en ese momento… - ¿desde qué? Dime Rukia ¿qué recuerdas?_

_-Yo solo…no sé primero recuerdo que estaba en un restaurante completamente vacío pero había alguien ahí que me esperaba pero no sé y después te veo a ti me dices algo y empiezas a pelear con alguien…luego no sé… - Rukia estaba afligida…_

_-no es necesario que recuerdes…"aún" - Renji lo tenía en claro no iba decirle nada a Rukia, tal vez sería mejor que ella no supiera nada, pero si llegara a recordar lo más factible sería no regresar a Karakura._

_-No me vas a decir ¿verdad? _

_-…._

_-¿Ni siquiera en dónde estoy…? _

_-… - otro suspiro - ….pues estamos en Londres…_

_Rukia abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, ¿en Londres? Era una broma ¿no? ¿Qué diablos hacían en Londres y que había sido tan grave para que dejaran Japón? _

_-¡Dime de una vez que fue lo que ocurrió, dime toda la verdad! – Se atropellaba con sus palabras - por favor, no sé, no tengo ni la más mínima idea de lo que me pasó, ¿desde cuándo he estado acá? Por favor…Renji… - pero era en vano y ella lo sabía aunque gritara, rogara, ordenara y suplicara no obtendría respuesta –He olvidado la mayor parte de mi vida, no sé quién fui o quise ser…_

_Renji se encaminó a la puerta, lo sentía por su amiga pero esa información no le correspondía a él decírsela. Salió pero antes de cerrar le informó que su hermano no tardaría en subir._

Era cierto hasta antes de esa conversación no recordaba nada…pero luego, no supo porqué, un fuerte dolor de cabeza la mortificaba… no le dijo a nadie esperando que pronto se le pasara. Pero en ocasiones cuando prácticamente ya no volvía el dolor, imágenes y voces como murmullos aparecían en su mente.

Se estaba volviendo loca, llegó a esa conclusión, sin embargo parte de su memoria volvía…

Ahora estaba consciente de que había ocurrido, el accidente era lo único borroso, solo recordaba el lugar, un restaurante, cómo fue que llegó y que ocurrió dentro…eran un terrible misterio para ella.

Se preguntaba que había pasado en el tiempo que estuvo inconsciente… ¿Qué había sido de Rangiku y de su sobrino? ¿Cómo estaría la familia Kurosaki?… ¿cómo estaría…Ichigo? ¿Tendría novia? ¿Se había graduado ya? ….se rió inconscientemente ¿estaría casado…? Esta última interrogante le dejó un mal sabor de boca…ella encerrada en esas cuatro paredes sin interacción con el mundo y él… pues…. El sonido de una puerta abrirse la asustó.

**IOIOIOIOIOIO**

* * *

**bueno esto ya lo habían leído... espero no se desenganchen**

**pasen al próximo cap**

**:)**


	5. Mentiras

La simbología:

-blablablá ….. diálogos

-_blablabla ... tiempo transcurre en pasado._

_-"blablablá" ….. pensamientos_

**Aclaraciones: **Bleach no es mió, es Tite Kubo. Yo solo me divierto y escribo esta hostoria sin fines de lucro.

Bueno ahora sí los dejo leer:

**Reaching For A Love!**

_Capítulo 5_

**•·.·´Mentiras`·.·•**

* * *

"_Lo que me preocupa no es que me hayas mentido, sino que, de ahora en adelante, ya no podré creer en ti"_

_**Friedrich Nietzsche**_

* * *

**Japón:**

Luego de un día de arduo trabajo, de reclamos de Ishida por su falta de ánimos y de atención en el hospital, ya que según su amigo, su mente no está en donde debería, de que su padre lo hostigara constantemente y etc.… llegó a su casa, no era muy imponente pero, para él, lo único que necesitaba…

Se quitó el abrigo que llevaba puesto, pues había nevado, y lo colocó sobre el perchero al igual que su bata. Dejó su maletín en uno de los asientos del sofá, se desajustó la corbata y dejó las llaves del auto y de la casa sobre una mesa al costado del portarretrato.

-Tadaima, Rukia… - dijo casi en un murmuro, como si estuviera contando un secreto a la imagen que yacía en aquel portarretrato. Era una foto de ellos, cuando habían cumplido 1 año de novios, su aniversario, paralelamente a ello, en un intento de seguir teniendo presente su memoria, recordó cuando Renji se interpuso en su salida y cuando Byakuya los descubrió en un intento de salir a caminar… hacía ya varios años… sonrió melancólicamente.

_-No me voy de aquí, hasta que éste sujeto me responda, ni mucho después de ver cómo te trato._

_-Vaya, parece que el mocoso tiene agallas, quieres terminar tu teatro o te rompo la cara…para que te vayas…-profirió mordaz el pelirrojo guardaespaldas…_

_Ichigo ya se le había adelantado le había propinado un puñete en la mandíbula._

_-Esto no se queda así mocoso…-Renji lo cogió del cuello de su camisa en un intento de amedrentarlo (Renji realmente quería matarlo) ya no escuchaban a Rukia que con sus gritos intentaba detenerlos pero eran en vano; sin embargo otra voz a sus espaldas los paralizó._

_-¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí?_

_-"no más problemas…."_

Fue precisamente ese día en el que Byakuya los había pillado y en el que iba a llevar a Rukia para que conozca a una de sus mejores amigas, pero…

_Eran cerca de las 8 de la noche y aún seguían en la sala de la mansión Kuchiki._

_Cada quién sumido en sus pensamientos, pero ciertas personas hacían de aquel lugar un campo de batalla con sus miradas furtivas._

_-"genial, ahora Nii-sama se dará cuenta de que le mentí…..y eso no es lo peor…" – pensaba Rukia mientras dirigía una mirada a Ichigo y luego a Renji. Ahora estaba consciente de que alguien manipulaba su destino y por lo visto no quería que saliera de ese problema._

_-"ahora no sólo tengo que aguantar al idiota pelirrojo, sino que también tengo que aguantar al insufrible de su hermano… ¡¿es que mi vida no puede ser normal?! ¡¿Qué no puedo salir con mi novia sin ninguna preocupación?!_

_-"perfecto, lo que estaba necesitando pero a la vez esto no se ve bien y mucho menos para mí…"_

_-En vista que ninguno quiere hablar… - Byakuya había sido paciente pero si alguien no le daba una explicación de lo que había ocurrido anteriormente, se vería obligado a realizar un interrogatorio, considerando de que Byakuya Kuchiki es de por sí ya amenazante, para hallar las respuestas – por qué no me explican ¿cómo es que este joven – señalando a Ichigo – entró en la mansión?_

_-Pues…Lo que pasa es que… - Rukia respondió sin pensar, y ahora no sabía qué decir…_

_-La verdad…es que yo me escabullí por los jardines y trepé hasta su habitación….- dijo Ichigo al verla en un problema, quería estar con Rukia pero ya se había hartado de que fuera a escondidas – por eso nadie me vio._

_Byakuya miraba alternativamente a su hermana quien se encontraba al costado del susodicho y a ese mocoso que tenía al frente._

_- ¿Y por qué te metiste a su habitación? – Fue Renji quien preguntó._

_-"es que no es obvio" – pensó el ichiruki – planeábamos salir a la feria que estaba unas cuadras – le respondió el chico._

_-Nii-sama – Rukia estaba nerviosa, tenía en claro lo que quería decir pero para hacerlo necesitaba contar con la ayuda de cierto peli naranja._

_Ichigo la cogió de la mano y dijo – Byakuya, conozco a tu hermana desde que tengo 8 años, la amo demasiado y estoy saliendo con ella, aunque no te guste Rukia es **mi** novia, pero te lo digo porque ya me cansé de tener que verla en secreto y porque… - Ichigo se había detenido para ver a la morena, que en ese momento tenía la cara más pálida que de costumbre, estaba en shock, por eso apretó ligeramente su mano para que reaccionara – sé que para Rukia es importante tú opinión sobre esto, por eso quería pedirte que aceptaras nuestra relación. – finalizo Ichigo mirando a Byakuya, para ese momento la morena ya había reaccionado y había escuchado y asimilado todo, jamás creyó escuchar a Ichigo tan meloso, ni mucho menos cursi, pero se alegraba de que haya dicho lo que ella quería decir, de cierta forma también estaba harta de que se vean en secreto…ahora sólo quedaba la decisión de su hermano._

_-Nii-sama…lo que dice Ichigo es cierto, él es **mi** novio y quiero saber qué piensas de esto._

Ichigo aún tenía presente el recuerdo de Rukia, podía jurar sin miedo a equivocarse que ella lo recordaba. Sonrió ante esto, se había sentado en el sofá de su sala, perdiéndose en sus recuerdos mientras bebía otro vaso de vodka. ¿Desde cuándo convirtió a la bebida en un medio para ahogar sus penas? No, no eran penas…pero ni el mismo supo cuando comenzó con ese hábito, porque en eso se había convertido.

Su teléfono siguió sonando, desde hacía unos minutos tenía el celular con muchas llamadas perdidas…todas de una sola persona… Kamille no quería saber nada…por lo que apagó el celular…estaba cansado, cuando Rukia se fue se sentía dolido, engañado pero eso no era escusa para lo que hizo.

Supo que estuvo mal, pero no podía cambiar el pasado…. Su vaso de vodka ya se había terminado, se dispuso a servirse otro.

_Cierto pelirrojo estaba echando humo y mataba con la mirada al peli naranja cuando vio que cogía la mano de 'su' Rukia. _

_Byakuya no sé creía nada de lo que acababa de presenciar, ni mucho menos que ese mocoso que tenía en frente lo haya tuteado y lo tratara como su igual, aunque debía reconocer que ese mocoso tenía agalla… - ¿me están diciendo de que se han estado viendo a escondidas desde hace unos días, que son novios, que te metiste a **mí** casa para ver a **mí** hermana y que ahora quieren que yo apruebe su relación? – bien tal vez esos chicos creyeron que por las bonitas palabras se ganaría su confianza, les dedico una mirada reprobatoria. _

_Los jóvenes no dijeron nada…solo se dedicaron a asentir con la cabeza._

_-Por otro lado….-dijo el Kuchiki fijando su mirada en Renji que ya prácticamente había sido olvidado por Ichigo – no entiendo por qué ustedes - señalando con la mirada a Ichigo y a Renji – se estaban golpeando… - soltó como si nada_

_La verdad esa pelea había sido de lo más estúpida, pero ahora tenían que responder._

_-Vera, jefe yo subí para hacer lo que usted me pidió, estaba al frente de la habitación de Ru… de su hermana cuando oí que alguien discutía por lo que me pareció extraño que alguien estuviera con ella… -Renji se disponía a continuar pero fue interrumpido_

_-¿qué insinúas? – Ichigo estaba demasiado alterado y si no se calmaba causaría otra pelea._

_-No me interrumpas, mocoso…-bien ese no era un insulto demasiado fuerte pero, la forma en cómo lo dijo sonaba a desprecio lo que daba a entender de que no le agradaba en nada su presencia._

_-Ichigo…deja de hacer tanto lío, idiota – le rezongo Rukia._

_-Y ahora ¿qué hice? Enana del demonio._

_-Se pueden callar… "¿En verdad dicen ser novios?"_

_SILENCIO. Tanto Ichigo como Rukia dejaron de hablar. _

_Después de lo que Byakuya les pidió amablemente claro, obviando la mirada de amenaza que les dirigió, no pronunciaron palabra alguna._

_-Prosigue Renji ¿qué hiciste después?_

_-Pues me acerque a la puerta pero, como ya no oí nada pues….bueno yo… eh… - Renji cavaría su propia tumba si le decía que entró a la habitación de su hermana y mucho menos sin pedir permiso "no le puedo decir" – etto…yo…_

_-¿qué hiciste? – Byakuya raramente perdía la paciencia pero, si ese hombre no hablaba toda la paz y la característica inmutabilidad de los Kuchiki se iría de vacaciones._

_-Se metió a la habitación de Rukia –termino Ichigo aunque era la persona menos indicada para decirlo, bien esta vez se estaba vengando por haberle callado._

_Byakuya solo le dirigió otra mirada de 'NO INTERRUMPAS' y volvió a ver a Renji que estaba más pálido y pues tenía una mirada entre miedo y odio – pero aún no entiendo por qué se estaban peleando…_

_Rukia que hasta ese momento se había mantenido al margen de esa conversación decidió de que ya era momento de terminar con aquella charla y olvidarla – Nii-sama lo que ocurrió fue que Renji entro a mi habitación sin permiso y pues nos vio a Ichigo y a mí…e hizo un escándalo y luego…_

_-¿Qué estaban haciendo? – interrumpiendo a su hermana._

_-Pues se suponía que íbamos a salir…_

_-Renji ¿qué fue lo que vistes para que armaras tanto alboroto? – Byakuya estaba tanteando territorio peligroso._

_-Se estaban besando – quería por todos los medios fastidiar y hundir a Ichigo, incluso si tenía que hacer uso de los argumentos más desfavorables._

_-Pero yo le pegué –comentó Ichigo – porque este idiota amenazó a Rukia – soltó lo último como si fuera lo carta maestra de su plan 'hundir a ese cabeza de piña'._

_Bien, si Byakuya era paciente, ahora todo su autocontrol se fue a dar un largo paseo a los jardines de la mansión - ¿amenazaste a Rukia? – tal vez su voz no sonara irascible pero denotaba cierto tono de ultratumba y su mirada era la de un sanguinario… ¿Quién dijo que Byakuya Kuchiki no se preocupaba por su hermana?_

Ésta vez el teléfono de la casa fue el que sonó… ya estaba harto, se estaba hastiando de ese maldito teléfono… ¿es que acaso todos los medios telefónicos no dejarían de sonar por un momento?

Se paró del sofá y se encaminó a contestar.

_-¿Ichigo?_ – la voz era de una joven

**IOIOIOIOIOIO**

* * *

**bueno eso es todo por ahora.. intentaré subir mas seguido**

**cuidense, un beso para todos :)**


	6. Confrontación

La simbología:

-blablablá ….. diálogos

-_blablabla ... tiempo transcurre en pasado._

_-"blablablá" ….. pensamientos_

**Aclaraciones: **Bleach no es mió, es Tite Kubo. Yo solo me divierto y escribo esta hostoria sin fines de lucro.

Bueno ahora sí los dejo leer:

**Reaching For A Love!**

_Capítulo 6 _

* * *

**_•·.·´Confrontación`·.·•_**

_"La mayoría de las personas gastan más tiempo y energías en hablar de los problemas que en afrontarlos"_

_**Henry Ford**_

* * *

**Japón:**

Se paró del sofá y se encaminó a contestar…

-¿_Ichigo? – la voz era de una joven, "Kamille" pensó._

-¿si, qué ocurre? – Ichigo estaba hastiado y si no hacía uso de su autocontrol podría romper el teléfono en ese instante _- ¿pasó algo, Kamille?_

_-no nada de qué preocuparse… _- contestó la joven que había hecho la llamada… -_ ¿puedo ir a verte?_

Bien en ese momento Ichigo sabía que no era viable que la joven valla a su casa… pero tenía que arreglar las cosas…o al menos intentarlo _– Kamille…yo…_ - Ichigo suspiró

_-Está bien Ichigo….si no quieres que vaya no iré – _ella sabía perfectamente que Ichigo había sufrido en el pasado y sobre todo por una persona…pero fue muy incrédula al pensar que con el tiempo… ella podía 'curarlo' _– sé a la perfección que no soy 'ella' pero al menos dime si ya no necesito seguir haciendo el esfuerzo… - _su voz en un principio sonaba fuerte y segura…pero seguía siendo una mujer sensible, con lo último que dijo…su voz se quebró.

Ichigo se sentía como un canalla…sabía que nunca debió pensar en la posibilidad ni mucho menos intentar 'seguir con su vida' de la manera en que lo estaba haciendo, porque lo que el realmente estaba haciendo era 'olvidar la realidad' sin tomar en cuenta a quienes dañaba – _Kamille,… en verdad lo siento, no digo que fue un error conocerte, pero…lo más sano es terminar con esto…,yo-_ Ichigo era un vil canalla, ilusionar a una muchacha que no tenía la culpa de las decisiones que tomaba, era algo muy feo, pero ya estaba hecho, a pesar de todas las advertencias y consejos que recibió de la gente que lo valoraba.

_-Si eso es lo que quieres…está bien… -_el hecho de que ella supiera sobre el pasado de Ichigo y aun así quisiera seguir adelantes fue su decisión, no imaginó que ella terminaría enamorándose de aquel muchacho pero ya todo estaba hecho y ya lo habían dicho…Kamille cortó la llamada.

Ichigo aun estaba parado en medio de su oficina con el teléfono aun en la mano, sabía que Kamille ya había cortado, pero simplemente algo le impedía salir de su trance…estaba seguro de que lo odiaría por haberle mentido tan descaradamente durante los 6 meses que estuvieron saliendo, nada serio, sí claro… por eso se encontraba ahora en esa situación. Estaba seguro de que jamás hubiera cometido un error así o al menos no lo hubiera hecho con 'ella'…

_La habitación estaba en penumbras, a penas y se podía ver a la persona descansando en la cama. El despertador sonaba avisando que un nuevo día comenzaba, daba las 7:45 am, pero al parecer el joven que descansaba en aquella cama no tenía muchas fuerzas para levantarse._

_Lamentablemente, un sonido en la puerta hizo que perdiera un poco el sueño y se despertara._

_-Onii-chan, el desayuno está servido_

_-…si…ya voy Yuzu… - se paró y se encaminó al baño. Ese podría ser un día aún más largo que el día anterior._

_Luego de darse una ducha, se cambió y se fue a desayunar. Saludó a sus hermanas, que ya no se encontraban tan pequeñas, a su padre que ahora que lo pensaba no lo había despertado como de costumbre._

_-¡ICHIGOOOOO! – ya le parecía raro no escuchar la voz de su padre, por suerte para su él se había levantado de buen humor por lo que el puñete que le propinó no fue tan 'amoroso'._

_-No jodas viejo, aun es temprano…_

_-¡HIJO MÍO, YA NO TENGO QUE ENSEÑARTE NADA….SOY TAN FELIZZZZZZZZZ MASAKI! – gritaba un eufórico Isshin, mientras corría a abrazar a su esposa._

_-Ichigo…no seas tan duro con él – le pidió su madre_

_-Buenos días mamá…_

_-Buenos días…_

_-Ichii-ni - Karin se acercó a su hermano – ¿cómo te fue con tu 'cuñado'? – preguntó con una sonrisa picara en los labios._

_-No molestes Karin… - dijo tomando asiento para empezar a desayunar._

_-Ichigo…me gustaría que traigas a Rukia-chan a la casa – dijo Isshin con un brillo en los ojos – ¡quiero ver a mi tercera hija!_

_-ya, ya – dijo Masaki para aminorar la tensión que se estaba generando, Ichigo estaba a punto de gritarle y pegarle a su padre hasta dejarlo noqueado en el suelo, pero la voz de su madre lo detuvo - ¿Ichigo no se te hace tarde?_

_-Sí, sí, ya voy – le respondió tenía que apurarse no quería llegar tarde, no después de lo sucedido el otro día. Parecía mentira pero, Byakuya había reaccionado de la manera menos inesperada, no se había opuesto a la relación de ellos, pero tampoco la aceptaba por completo de modo que ahora estaba 'a prueba', sonrío ante ese pensamiento._

_Llegó a la mansión Kuchiki, esta vez no se escabulliría por los jardines, como cuando tenía 10 años, toco y al poco tiempo apareció un hombre de edad avanzada._

_-Joven Kurosaki, Kuchiki-sama lo espera –le dijo a la vez que con la mano le hacían un ademan para que entrara._

_-Gracias –dijo y entró_

_Caminaron durante unos minutos hasta llegar al vestíbulo diciéndole que esperara unos minutos. Ichigo solo asintió y cuando el hombre se retiró se encaminó a un cuadro que le intrigaba en demasía, estaba en el centro de la habitación, en aquel cuadro se podía apreciar, a un Byakuya un poco más joven y a una joven muy parecida a Rukia, Hisana su hermana que era la única que sonreía. No muy lejos en una de las mesas que se encontraban por ahí habían uno que otro portarretrato, fotos de la familia supuso Ichigo, una de ella le llamó la atención, una Rukia pequeña sonría en compañía de su hermana, se veía realmente feliz._

_-Hola_

_-Hola, enana_

_Mostrando cara de pocos amigos se decidió por mantener las palabras en su mente - " idiota que no se le ocurrió otra cosa" – Rukia no respondió_

_-¿pasa algo? - preguntó al ver que no le respondió_

_-no…nada "tarado" – después de la charla que tuvieron con su hermano a ella le había prohibido estar diciendo palabras soeces bajo el argumento que "ningún Kuchiki puede rebajarse y estar hablando esa clase de palabras" – Nii-sama te está esperando_

_El la siguió hasta el comedor y mientras caminaban recordaban el incidente que los estaba llevando a esos momentos._

_-¿sabes qué pasó con el cabeza de piña? – aunque no quisiera saber nada de ese tipo, le daba cierta curiosidad saber que había pasado después de lo que dijo "Pero yo le pegué –comentó Ichigo – porque este idiota amenazó a Rukia" y luego lo que dijo Byakuya "¿amenazaste a Rukia?"_

_-Pues no lo sé, después de lo que dijiste, nos pidió salir a los dos, ¿es que no tienes memoria? – estaba fastidiada_

_-¡No! Pero pensé que sabias algo – inconscientemente habían empezado a subir la voz._

_-¿Acaso ustedes no pueden dejar de pelear o lo tienen como hobbie? – preguntó el hombre del que estaban hablando._

_-Hola Renji, Ichigo no debes hacer esperar a Nii-sama – Rukia lo apuró._

_-Ya voy enana – miro a Renji y le dijo - cabeza de piña – a modo de saludo._

_Renji no respondió, sería como hablar con una pared, pero… - zanahoria – le retribuyó el comentario, no se pudo resistir._

_Los tres entraron al comedor, encontrándose con el hermano de la morena. Byakuya estaba sentado en la mesa, a la cabeza, Rukia a su derecha y quedaban dos sitios…a la izquierda de Byakuya o al frente suyo. Ichigo se dispuso a sentarse al frente pero no imaginó que el pelirrojo también lo haría._

_-¡Quítate, la cogí primero!_

_-¡Qué pena, zanahoria!_

_Ambos se miraban con rivalidad, se podía ver rayitos en sus ojos, como si fueran a explotar en cualquier momento. Ya cansada de toda esa escena, Rukia se levantó, se acercó a su hermano y pidió permiso para salir, ni loca soportaría esas estupideces._

_-"son un par de idiotas, ¿no saben comportarse o qué?" – Rukia se fue con ese pensamiento, había despertado de muy mal humor._

_-Quieren dejar de hacer el ridículo, y al menos intentar comportarse como caballeros – bien si quería calmar a esos trogloditas Byakuya tenía que apuntar a lo que más les dolía, y ellos tenían un orgullo muy MUY alto._

_Se sentaron ambos a cada lado de Byakuya aún con la mirada puesta en el otro. No se percataron de la ausencia de la morena. Una vez que lograron contener sus instintos asesinos, pudieron proseguir con lo que amablemente Byakuya les había pedido._

_-Los mandé a llamar, por qué en vista de que ambos están directa o indirectamente relacionados con **mi** hermana – explicó – no acepto salvo ninguna circunstancia que **mi** hermana, se vea envuelta en problemas, ni mucho menos que la lastimen – mirando fijamente a Ichigo – es por eso que te dije que estas 'a prueba' y… - cambió su postura y miró a Renji igual que a Ichigo – en cuanto a lo que se refiere su seguridad, no me gusta que se sienta amenazada – finalizó Byakuya._

Ya eran cerca de la una de la madrugada, no iría a trabajar al día siguiente.

Era tarde. Salió de su oficina y se encaminó a su recamara…para él el día ya había acabado.

* * *

**IOIOIOIOIOIO**


	7. Reflexiones

La simbología:

-blablablá ….. diálogos

-_blablabla ... tiempo transcurre en pasado._

_-"blablablá" ….. pensamientos_

**Aclaraciones: **Bleach no es mió, es Tite Kubo. Yo solo me divierto y escribo esta hostoria sin fines de lucro.

Bueno ahora sí los dejo leer:

**Reaching For A Love!**

_Capítulo 7 _

* * *

**_•·.·´Reflexiones`·.·•_**

"_Reflexiona con lentitud, pero ejecuta rápidamente tus decisiones"_

_**Sócrates**_

* * *

**Londres:**

Se preguntaba que había pasado en el tiempo que estuvo inconsciente… ¿Qué había sido de Rangiku y de su sobrino? ¿Cómo estaría la familia Kurosaki?… ¿cómo estaría…Ichigo? ¿Tendría novia? ¿Se había graduado ya? ….se rió inconscientemente ¿estaría casado…? Esta última interrogante le dejó un mal sabor de boca…ella encerrada en esas cuatro paredes sin interacción con el mundo y él… pues…

El sonido de una puerta abrirse la asustó.

-lamento haberte asustado – le dijo Renji

-pues tu sabes bien que no me gusta que entren sin tocar – Rukia le dijo fingiendo enojo…

-ya lo sé "de eso no se olvida" – sonrió a medias…

Siguieron conversando de trivialidades… pero la mente de Renji estaba muy lejos de la conversación… se sentía impotente, aún se culpaba por el hecho de que aquella muchacha que estaba en frente suyo hubiese sufrido tal accidente….

_-Los mandé a llamar, por qué en vista de que ambos están directa o indirectamente relacionados con **mi** hermana – explicó – no acepto salvo ninguna circunstancia que **mi** hermana, se vea envuelta en problemas, ni mucho menos que la lastimen – mirando fijamente a Ichigo – es por eso que te dije que estas 'a prueba' y… - cambió su postura y miró a Renji igual que a Ichigo – en cuanto a lo que se refiere su seguridad, no me gusta que se sienta amenazada – finalizó Byakuya._

Recordó lo que conversó con Byakuya una vez que Ichigo y su hermana se retiraran, si bien era cierto que él era su mano derecha, también lo habían contratado como el guarda espaldas de Rukia, sin embargo si Renji traspasaba la línea profesional y la mesclaba con la vida sentimental se vería en la necesidad de despedirlo, por otro lado su jefe sabía perfectamente que Renji no cometería esa imprudencia, pero también sabía que sentía un gran interés por ella, incluso Renji se lo había dicho.

_-Jefe, sé que usted me prohibió cualquier tipo de relación con su hermana que no sea la de su guarda espaldas, pero no puede negar que sería un buen pretendiente._

_Byakuya no le respondió, sin embargo no entendía por qué la amenazó._

_-¿Por qué la amenazaste? – esto se ponía cada vez más complicado y fue así como Renji le contó TODO acerca sobre lo ocurrido con Rukia, desde que la conoció, claro que obviamente explicó que cuando le confesó sus sentimientos a su hermana también dijo que ella no lo veía cómo algo más._

_-Yo me confesé una vez y pues siempre intenté algo más con su hermana – eso no sonaba nada bien, por lo que Byakuya lo miró seriamente – no me malinterprete yo quería que llegáramos a ser un poco más amigos, pues le juré que haría lo que fuera para… – Byakuya lo interrumpió – para que te retribuyera, pero luego te diste cuenta de que ella salía con alguien más ¿o me equivoco? – finalizó_

_-Pues sí, fue por eso que le dije que a usted no le gustaría enterarse que tenía un novio y mucho menos que lo había dejado entrar a su habitación…_

_-Ya veo… - a diferencia de lo comprensiva que sonaba esa pequeña frase la forma en cómo la expreso daba mucho que desear – puedes retirarte – Byakuya tenía un as bajo la manga y lo haría cumplir bajo cualquier condición, nadie le vería la cara a Byakuya Kuchiki, ni mucho menos a su hermana – y Renji…te espero mañana temprano…no llegues tarde – Renji sintió un escalofrió recorrer todo su cuerpo._

-Renji…

-…..

-RENJI….. – Rukia se estaba hastiando… al parecer su carácter cuando se molestaba no lo perdía

-… - otra vez no respondió

Ya cansada de ser olímpicamente ignorada por su amigo… - ¡MALDICIÓN RENJI! ¡¿ME ESTÁS ESCUCHANDO?! – si su carácter no lo perdería nunca,

-Auch… - respondió el pelirrojo tapándose las orejas… sí Rukia le había gritado a todo pulmón afectando seriamente los tímpanos de Renji – ¡no tenías que gritarme en los oídos!

-¡pero si ni siquiera me estabas haciendo caso!

-bueno…. –lo habían descubierto…- perdón estaba pensando en otra cosa…

-para lo que me molesto…. – expresó con un dejo de nostalgia – ahora mejor me dejas dormir…tonto…

-está bien, descansa… -dijo Renji mientras se paraba de la silla que había estado ocupando… -luego vengo… -indicó saliendo ya de la habitación

Rukia se había acomodado en la cama para descansar pero un recuerdo no la dejó…

_-¿Se puede? – preguntó un cauteloso Renji_

_-Sí, pasa Renji – dijo la ojivioleta desde dentro, era curioso y pensar que hacía exactamente 3 años cuando tuvo aquel percance entre su hermano, Ichigo y Renji… ahora su relación era únicamente de amistad y Renji había aceptado por fin la relación de su amiga y aunque quisiera negarlo, por más problemático e inmaduro que pareciera ese chiquillo de cabellos naranjas, le caía bien no al extremo de ser los mejores amigos pero ya no había rivalidad. Y pues Byakuya ya lo había aceptado como el novio de su hermana. _

_-¿ya estas lista? – Preguntó Renji al darse cuenta de que la muchacha aún no decidía que ponerse – si sigues así Ichigo pensará que lo quieres dejar plantado – se carcajeó_

_-No digas tonterías… - dijo Rukia fingiendo enfado – ahora dime ¿Qué necesitas? _

_-Nada…solo que tú hermano me dijo que yo te llevaría hasta el ¿restaurante?_

_-ahhh…sí, se llama Byakurai… - dijo Rukia poniéndose frente a Renji mientras cogía un vestido – ahora si me disculpas me tengo que cambiar….no quiero llegar tarde._

_-Como usted diga… - haciendo un además al estilo militar…_

_Luego de que la morena tomara una ducha, se cambiara y se terminara de arreglar bajó para propiciar su cita con el destino…._

_-Bien ya llegamos… - Renji se bajó para abrir la puerta del pasajero._

_-ok le dices a Nii-sama que Ichigo me regresa a casa– decía mientras ya entraba en el restaurante_

_-de acuerdo._

_Rukia se encaminó para encontrarse con su novio para darle la noticia más hermosa de todas._

Fue fatídico aquel accidente…nadie jamás creyó que en esa cita con su novio… pudiese terminar tan mal…

**IOIOIOIOIOIO**

* * *

**Japón:**

Se había despertado, sudaba frío, hacía mucho tiempo que no soñaba con 'ese' hecho, él lo vivió, pero revivirlo en sus sueños era traumático… caminó hasta el baño, se mojó la cara y tomó un frasco naranja de píldoras…aspirinas…

_-No deberías tomarlas, Ichigo… - la voz de Rukia lo asustó_

En el instante en el que Ichigo iba a ingerir esas pastillas, desistió…su mente sí que le jugaba malas pasadas. Cada vez que él intentaba controlar su ansiedad o tomar un calmante en su mente resonaba lo que una vez hace unos años le dijo Rukia.

Volvió a meter la pastilla en el frasco y lo cerró para ponerlo en su sitio. Se miró al espejo, tenía los ojos marcados por unas ojeras muy pronunciadas…

Si bien no se equivocaba la vez que Rukia, le dijo eso, fue cuando la llevó a 'esa' casa, la casa de verano de sus padres. Un fin de semana…_la primera vez que estuvieron juntos_. Si no se equivocaba había sido exactamente un mes antes del accidente cuando la llevo a 'ese' lugar.

Disipó sus pensamientos de ese recuerdo…rememorarlo le dolía, volvió a la cama…más relajado esta vez.

Dormiría aunque sea unas horas.

**IOIOIOIOIOIO**

* * *

**Londres:**

Renji caminaba por los pasillos de la mansión, bueno ese Pen House parecía una mansión, donde se encontraba, luego de hablar con Rukia, se dio cuenta de cierto detalle, ella volvía a ser la misma chica de antes, renegona, mandona, amargada, orgullosa… Rukia había vuelto…pero eso al contrario de aminorar su cargo de conciencia lo acrecentaba más…ella no habría pasado por eso si, si tan sólo él hubiese tenido más cuidado…

_-Bien ya llegamos… - Renji se bajó para abrir la puerta del pasajero._

_-ok le dices a Nii-sama que Ichigo me regresa a casa– decía mientras ya entraba en el restaurante._

_-de acuerdo._

_Cuando Renji regresó al cabo de una hora a la mansión Kuchiki debido al congestionamiento en el que se encontraba, Byakuya estaba hablando por teléfono, había recibido una llamada del hospital, Rukia estaba internada…era grave._

_-Dime ¿qué pasó? – Byakuya estaba asustado…pero podía controlarse_

_-¿Qué pasó de qué? – Renji no entendía_

_-No me mientas ¿qué le pasó a Rukia?_

_-¿cómo que qué le pasó? La acabo de dejar en el restaurante…._

_-acaban de llamarme del hospital, ella está internada…_

_-¿qué?_

_Discutiendo no ganarían nada, así que se encaminaron al hospital, Renji manejaba a lo que daba el acelerador, llegaron, estacionaron el coche y se dirigieron a emergencias._

_-estoy buscando a Rukia Kuchiki, me dijeron que estaba internada aquí_

_-ahh sí un momento… - la enfermara les respondió_

_-¿es usted Byakuya Kuchiki? – dijo un doctor que se acercaba a los recién llegados_

_-Sí _

_-De acuerdo, soy Urahara Kisuke, estoy atendiendo a su hermana – mientras tendía la mano para estrecharla con Byakuya y Renji – síganme por favor_

_Lo que vieron, los dejó helados._

**IOIOIOIOIOIO**

* * *

**Japón:**

Isshin Kurosaki se encontraba en la comodidad de su hogar, luego de un día de arduo trabajo, junto a su esposa, vivían solos, sus hijas ya estaban grandes y cada quien vivía por su cuenta, de vez en cuando Karin los visitaba cada que se lo permitía su horario de trabajo. Su hija Yuzu en esos momentos estaba de viaje junto con su esposo y su pequeño Kotaro. Y su hijo mayor…pues él era otro asunto.

Sentía cierta prepotencia cada vez que recordaba el motivo que dio inicio al calvario que ahora vivía uno de sus hijos.

_A unas cuantas calles de la clínica Kurosaki se encontraba uno de los restaurantes más caros y finos del lugar, "Byakurai", restaurante que pertenecía a una de las familias adineradas de Tokio, los Tu Oderschvank. Por ese entonces se rumoreaba el festejo del año: la nieta predilecta de Baraggan Luisenbarn, Nelliel Tu Oderschvank contraería nupcias con Kaien Shiba, heredero de la fortuna Shiba. _

Fue una pena saber que la muchacha sufrió un grave accidente. Que puso fin a cualquier unión en el mundo social y de las altas economías.

-Hay ocasiones en las que siento que todo esto es mi culpa – se lamentaba Isshin.

-Sabes que no tienes la culpa, no te martirices más – le consoló su esposa mientras lo abrazaba por la espalda – ese accidente ocurrió hace mucho…la familia Luisenbarn ya no nos atormenta más…

Hace 15 años:

_La familia Kurosaki se encontraba trabajando en la clínica, cuando de pronto llegó una ambulancia de emergencia a la entrada, un accidente automovilístico._

_Al parecer la joven pareja había sido embestida por otro carro que se dio a la fuga. Isshin recibió a la pobre joven en estado crítico, su acompañante había resultado ileso._

_Existía un riesgo, uno muy alto, las probabilidades de que sobreviva a una intervención debido al estado crítico en el que llegó, eran nulas y un 25 por ciento estaban en relación a salvarla._

_Debía decidir._

_-¡Dígame que la salvará! – exigía un joven de ojos verdes y cabello castaño._

_-Hare todo lo posible… - le respondió mientras que con ayuda de sus hijas y esposa la trasladaban a los interiores de la clínica._

_Kaien se encontraba sentado en una de las butacas de la salita de espera después de haber avisado telefónicamente lo sucedido a la familia de su novia._

_Dentro de la sala de operaciones el ambiente era otro…_

_-Papá…es casi imposible salvarla_

_-Lo sé Karin pero debemos intentarlo. – aun a su corta edad, la joven Kurosaki sabia que el panorama que se le presentaba a su padre era poco alentador._

_Al cabo de unos minutos el abuelo de la joven hacía acto de presencia en la sala de espera._

_-¿Cómo ésta? – le preguntó al muchacho que tenía el rostro perdido en la nada, mientras depositaba una mano en su hombro._

_-No lo sé…acaban de intervenirla – respondió como autómata._

_Luego de unos diez minutos de espera las puertas de la sala de operaciones se abrían paso para dejar pasar a un Isshin con rostro abatido._

_-Hicimos todo lo que pudimos… - seguía su explicación mientras negaba con la cabeza – pero no pudimos hacer nada, había perdido mucha sangre…_

_-¡NOOO! ¡DÍGAME QUE NO ES VERDAD! - gritaba un desesperado Kaien._

_-De verdad lo siento mucho._

_-Esto no se quedará así…- amenazó Luisenbarn._

Este acontecimiento tuvo una gran repercusión en el medio social. La prensa, la policía, todo era un caos. Por muy ilógico que sonara, para la familia de Nelliel, aun existía la tonta idea de que con dinero todo era posible. Querían respuestas.

Eran ricos.

Para ellos no había nada imposible.

Pero ante el inminente accidente de la nieta predilecta del abuelo estallo una bomba de tiempo, se detuvo toda posibilidad de unión, de acrecentar sus riquezas, de unir sus familias, de adquirir nuevos emporios comerciales, todo quedo fraguado.

Necesitaban una solución, una explicación coherente de lo sucedido, un…culpable. El culpable de que su nieta no haya sobrevivido, de que aquel médico no la haya ayudado.

Sí seguramente esa era la razón, el médico, la única persona que pudo salvarla, que pudo auxiliarla no lo hizo, no quiso ayudarla, él era el culpable…sí eso era, si ese hombre hubiese tenido corazón la habría ayudado…pero no lo hizo.

Querían venganza. Quería que el asesino de su nieta sufriera lo que ellos pasaron. Y lo haría cumplir así sea lo último que haga.

-Es tarde…vamos a dormir…ya… - le pidió su esposo.

-¿No cenarás? – le preguntó mientras veía hacia la mesa servida.

Isshin giró su cabeza, siguiendo la mirada de su esposa y luego mira el piso – no tengo mucha hambre… - le respondió ocultando la mirada.

A Masaki se le rompía el alma ver como su familia se desmoronaba poco a poco, el hombre que amaba vivía lamentándose una y otra vez, el fantasma del accidente de hace unos 15 años, aun los atormentaba, no solo a ellos…también al mayor de sus hijos.

* * *

**IOIOIOIOIOIO**


	8. Accidente

Fic en Remodelación, pasar al capitulo 1.

Lamento las molestias.


	9. Jaqueca

Fic en Remodelación, pasar al capitulo 1.

Lamento las molestias.


	10. Revelaciones

Fic en Remodelación, pasar al capitulo 1.

Lamento las molestias.


	11. Metida de pata

Fic en Remodelación, pasar al capitulo 1.

Lamento las molestias.


	12. Un peón

Fic en Remodelación, pasar al capitulo 1.

Lamento las molestias.


	13. Peculiaridades

Fic en Remodelación, pasar al capitulo 1.

Lamento las molestias.


	14. Al descubierto

Fic en Remodelación, pasar al capitulo 1.

Lamento las molestias.


	15. Un poco de luz

Fic en Remodelación, pasar al capitulo 1.

Lamento las molestias.


	16. Una alarma silenciosa

Fic en Remodelación, pasar al capítulo 1.

Lamento las molestias.


End file.
